The primary objective of the Immunology of Infectious Disease (IID) research training program is to train young scientists in cutting edge microbiology and immunology, to learn to connect these two disciplines, and to do research at the interface of classic microbiology and immunology. Solving the problem of infectious disease, which is responsible for overwhelming morbidity and mortality worldwide, requires scientists well versed in both the microbial and host sides of the equations. The IID training program brings together faculty from throughout the University of Pittsburgh, including the School of Medicine, Graduate School of Public Health and the undergraduate Faculty of Arts and Sciences, to train students and post-docs in a variety of approaches to the study of host-pathogen interactions. Microbes from viruses to bacteria to parasites to fungi are represented and immunologic areas including innate immunity, adaptive immunity virulence strategies for immune evasion and vaccine development. Emphasis is placed on the study of emerging diseases, global infectious diseases, and biodefense organisms. Graduate students in the Molecular Virology and Microbiology and the Immunology graduate programs, under the umbrella of the Interdisciplinary Biomedical Graduate Program, performing dissertation research in the lab of an IID faculty member are eligible for support, once they have advanced to candidacy. Post-doctoral fellows in these labs are also eligible for support. Support for 4 pre-doctoral students each for two years, is requested; post-doctoral awards are for one year, with the opportunity for competitive renewal for a second year. Two post-doctoral slots, at a level of 1-3 years post-degree, per year are requested.